Noche
by skydark G
Summary: las oscuras calles de Karakura se escuchan suspiros de dolor. Ese lamento y un dolor y la vida acabo. Él vive la oscuridad. AU. one-shot.


**Hola a todos. Me precento aquí con mi segundo fic, espero les gusté.**

* * *

**Noche.**

Eran las once de la noche en la gran ciudad de Karakura , una mujer de ojos color violeta y cabello azabache, llamada Rukia Kuchiki, iba saliendo de la central de autobuses con una maleta en su mano izquierda y en la derecha llevaba un periódico, el que un amable anciano le regalo en el transcurso del viaje.

Rukia tomó rumbo a una parada de taxis, para dirigirse hacia un hotel y pasar la noche. Antes de llegar a donde tenía que esperar al taxi, se detuvo a leer el periódico, desde que se lo regaló ese hombre en el autobús ella ni siquiera se dignó a hojearlo, también intentaba recordar lo que le dijo después de dárselo.

"R"

.

.

.

_Unos ojos violeta admiraban el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de un autobús._

_Rukia tomó su celular para ver la hora, la pantalla indicaba que eran casi la una de la mañana, se sentía aburrida ya tenía cinco horas sentada en ese asiento, intentó estirar las piernas, pero estas no respondieron, las intentaba mover pero no respondían aún._

–_¡Reaccionen, estúpidas piernas! – amenazó a sus extremidades inferiores, para no arrancárselas decidió golpear a el asiento que se encontraba en frente de ella._

–_¡Ay! – se quejaron del otro lado del asiento. Rukia se había olvidado por completo de que en el asiento de en frente se encontraba otra persona._

–_¡Lo siento! No me percate de su presencia. – dijo la pelinegra avergonzada por su acción._

–_No hay problema, jovencita. – fue la respuesta del hombre._

_Rukia ya se había disculpado con el anciano como unas mil vece, pero ella se moría de vergüenza. Después de unos minutos se había cansado y se resignó que ya iba a ver problemas, por su pequeña accidente, se quedó dormida un momento dormida, al despertar todavía el autobús seguía su curso a Karakura._

_Soltó una bocanada de aire para ahogar su aburrimiento. –¿Estás aburrida, jovencita? – preguntó el hombre desde su asiento, pues en todo el viaje él venía escuchando los quejidos de la chica._

–_Sí. – fue su respuesta._

–_entonces toma esto. – el sujeto le ofreciéndole algo que parecía papel._

–_¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curiosa Rukia. _

–_Es sólo un periódico. – _

–_¡Ah!... – fue lo único que salió de su boca. Luego lo tomó y le dio las gracias por su regalo._

–_por cierto, casi llegamos a karakura. – dijo el hombre. – aproximadamente en unos quince minutos. – continuó viendo su reloj._

_A Rukia le brillaron los ojo, por lo que le dijo su acompañante. ¡por fin se acabaría su tortura y volvería moverse libremente por los prados! Bueno ya estaba exagerando, con sólo mover sus piernas le era suficiente._

–_jovencita, cuando bajes del autobús, dirígete a donde tienes que ir. – le aconsejó el hombre._

–_¿por qué? – _

–_Bueno dicen que últimamente habido varios asesinatos por las noches. – le informó a Rukia._

_Eso perturbó a la ojivioleta, pero no dijo nada, luego tomó asiento a esperar sentada, cuando el autobús por fin llegó a su destino todos y los pasajeros se retiraron de la estación._

_Rukia se bajó y tomó rumbo a la parada de taxi, esperaba que a esa hora para alguno, si eso no ocurriera tendría que irse a pie a un hotel, por eso pidió direcciones para llegar al hotel más cercano._

"R"

.

.

.

Rukia salo de sus pensamientos para después leer un artículo que hablaba sobre como criar conejos en zonas heladas. Concentrada en su lectura se olvidó de su alrededor. Ya se había cansado de estar parada, así que dirigió a la banca de la parada del taxi, se soltó una brisa de aire helada la que le provocó a Rukia un poco de frio, dejó el periódico a su lado izquierdo y de su maleta sacó una muy delgada sudadera y se la puso, no le sirvo de mucho pero era lo único que tenía a la mano en ese momento.

La pelinegra tomó de vuelta el periódico, cuando iba empezar a leer de vuelta su artículo escuchó un… Un grito de miedo. Giró su cuello cuarenta grados hacía la derecha, de donde se escuchaba el grito de desesperación y dolor.

Pensó en ignorar ese sonido, pero empezó a ganarle la curiosidad por descubrir el porqué se escuchaban esos gritos, podría tratarse de una persona que se pudo haber accidentado. Así puso rumbo al lugar donde se escuchaban esos quejidos, caminando lentamente por las calles desoladas de Karakura, dio vuelta en donde se encontraban unos escalones, los fue subiendo lentamente. Estaba tan asustada, pero la curiosidad no la dejaba razonar. Cuando llegó a la planta alta del edificio, no pudo ver nada, caminó lentamente intentando no hacer ruido. Al no encontrar nada se decepcionó.

Dio media vuelta para regresar cuando piso un líquido carmesí, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de sangre, Rukia palideció, su primer impulso fue correr y llamar a la policía, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos figuras de dos personas en una esquina de la azotea.

Rukia se escondió detrás de una pequeña pared; donde quedo contemplando lo que estaba haciendo esas dos personas. Imaginó que se trataba de una pareja que se habían peleado, pero al darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba mordiendo el cuello de la chica, fuera como si le estuviera, decirlo de cierto modo, bebiendo la sangre de la chica.

La pelinegra se horrorizó con la escena que acababa de contemplar, buscó con la vista cualquier objeto para defenderse si, dado el caso de que el "acecino" se diera cuenta de su presencia.

–¡Excelente!, Muy bien hecho Rukia, todo esto a causa de tu gran estúpida curiosidad. – se reprochó a si misma por estar en ese situación. –Me pregunto si acaso ¡¿él será un vampiro?! – Rukia frunció levemente el ceño, ¿cómo se le podían ocurrir ideas tan estúpidas?: el miedo, sí, el miedo era el causante de que pensara esas ideas locas y descabelladas.

Pero no tomaría de ir a preguntarle si era un vampiro o si era un loco psicópata que le gustaba jugar a ser un ser sobrenatural. No, claro que no tomaría ese riesgo. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, su cabello anaranjado, casi como un ocaso en su apogeo antes de convertirse en el crepúsculo oscuro que indica la llegada del anochecer.

El tipo volteó a donde se encontraba Rukia, dejó a su víctima votada en el piso y con pasos lentos, se dirigía a donde Rukia. La ojivioleta quedó paralizada por el temor de lo que sería capaz ese sujeto si lograba estar cerca de ella, pero se percató que sus ojos no tenían un color normal, eran de ojos color rojo. Por fin sus teorías de que si el hombre que tenía su lado sí era un vampiro.

–¡Síííí, tenía razón!, ¡victoria! – celebro por su confirmación.

Al vampiro le caía una gota de sudor por su nuca. Eso no era normal en una persona cuando por fin sabía que era un vampiro, definitivamente esa chica era algo especial. Ahora tenía la duda de si sería parte de su cena o la dejaba irse de ese lugar sin ningún rasguño.

–Buenas noches, mi nombre es… - su presentación fue interrumpida por la mano de la chica, ésta con uno de los dedos tocó los colmillos del chico.

El ser quedó perplejo por la acción de la chica. –¿Qué estás haciendo, enana? – reprochó el chico con una vena dilatada en su frente.

–eeeeeh, tocando tus colmillos, ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo como si nada la chica

–¡ya deja de tocarme! –

–Hoye. –

El hombre en frente de ella le prestó atención. –¿qué quieres? –

–¿Eres un vampiro? –

–Tsk, ¿No es obvio?

–¡idiota! – articuló la chica ofendida.

–¿Qué dijiste? –

– nada. – fue la respuesta

Rukia ya no sentía miedo por la presencia del ser sobrenatural que estaba a su lado, incluso le parecía agradable. Incluso quería estar junto a él por toda la vida, ¡quién lo diría, se había enamorado a primera vista de él!

–Por cierto, soy Ichigo. – dijo el pelinaranja

– Rukia, ¿ hoye?

– ¿He? –

–¡Quiero que me conviertas en vampiro! – dijo emocionada la chica de cabello azabache.

–¿Qué? – se sorprendió por la petición de la chica.

–Ya me oíste, quiero ser una vampira. –

Definitivamente esa mujer era un caso interesante para estudiar, era la primera persona que le pedía que la convirtiera en vampiro, pero no lo haría, se prometió a si mismo no hacer sufrir a otras personas, como le hicieron sufrir a él. Aún recordaba el momento en que todo comenzó un dolor, un lamento, y su cambio. Al principio lloró intentar evitar beber la sangre humana le era muy difícil para él, pero tiempo después el hambre y el dolor lo hozó cambiar; vivía en la oscuridad

–Me niego. –

–está bien, si no quieres hacerlo tendré que usar algo con lo que tendrás que convertirme. – amenazó Rukia, tenía la idea excelente para que la convirtiera. Tomó una botella de vidrio que se encontraba en el suelo, la rompió y con un pedazo se cortó las venas. Mostrándole a Ichigo como fluía su sangre por sus muñecas.

–¡¿que demo…!? – Ichigo vio como Rukia se cortaba las venas, se percató que cada ves se ponía más pálida.

Rukia calló en el suelo su vista empezaba a fallarle, veía todo muy borroso, sólo veía como Ichigo se acercaba a ella. Se sorprendió cuando vio que el chico tomo el pedazo de vidrio con el que ella se cortó, Ichigo lo tomó y se cortó la muñeca, esperó a que su sangre saliera, para después hacer que Rukia la tomara.

.

.

.

Cuando Rukia sintió la sangre dentro de su boca, sentía un sabor a hierro, después se desmayó. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que ichigo la observaba con una cara de serenidad. Rukia voltio a ver su muñeca cortada, pero ésta estaba sana, sus ojos cambiaron de su color violeta a uno color carmesí.

Ichigo se acercó para abrazarla, ella correspondió al abrazo, ichigo lentamente descendió sus labios al cuello blanco y terso de la chica para luego morderlo

–¡Ah! – Rukia soltó un gemido de dolor y place para después hacer lo mismo que su compañero de eternidad.

Por fin la soledad del chico acabaría.

* * *

**espero que les allá gustado. se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, consejos, o notas de muerte. XD. Bromeo**

* * *

**Quiero agradecerles a los que leyeron mi primer fic: diana carolina y alyzama. ojala lean este también.**

**Nos vemos y leemos pronto (espero). **


End file.
